I Don't Trust You, You Don't Trust Me
by xEmrys
Summary: When Derek stumbles across a werebaby in the forest, he calls Stiles for help in looking after the child until they can find it's parents. Meanwhile, a new creature is attacking locals at Beacon Hills reserve... Stiles/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a roleplay between me and my sister, (known as british-teacup and sherlockcharade on tumblr)! For more information visit britishcharade on tumblr.**

* * *

**Sherlockcharade:  
**It was early in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise on Derek's shoulder while he roaming though the woods, on the look out for hunters. Suddenly, he stumbled across a smell he didn't recognise. Sniffing it out and following the sound of its heartbeat, Derek finally found the owner of the strange scent sleeping on the damp soil of Beacon Hills Reserve. It was a baby. In fact, to be precise it was a werebaby!

"What the…" Derek growled a little, at the sight of the naked, unprotected child, "I shouldn't… But I will," Derek picked up the little fuzzy child in his hands and wrapped the it in his jacket. He then set of to his house instantly to make sure the little ball of fluff didn't get hurt.

When he arrived at his house, he unlocked the door using his key's, carried the baby in and placed him or her [he hadn't had time to check], on his ugly green sofa. Derek had rebuilt the house, as it was crumbling down on him from the arson attack 10 years ago, and refurbished most of the rooms. Some were still awaiting treatment.

While he was pacing around, wondering what to do with the kid, abandoned on his sofa, it started crying, "Great what do you want?" Derek growled at the baby. He tried talking to the baby and holding it, but nothing would stop it from crying, "Last resort…" He sighed, picking up his phone, "I've got to text Stiles."

_[ "Get your ass down to my house right now I've got a problem." ]_

**British-Teacup:  
**Stiles groaned when his mobile phone began violently thrashing about on his night stand, alerting him that he had a text. Obviously the stupid, little communication device believed that the message and it's sender were more important than his precious sleep, because it had decided to wake him during the climax of his epic dream — in which he was some sort of comic book style hero.

Stiles rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock. He squinted at the large, glowing, red numbers and groaned once again. It was 6 AM! On a Sunday! Not cool dude. Annoyed, the teen decided to check his phone, to find out what was more important than having super powers and sleeping. The message was from Derek.

_Get your ass down to my house right now I've got a problem._

Stiles read the message a few times, as if it was written in a language he wasn't quite fluent in. Or maybe it was because his eyes were betraying him and causing the words to become fuzzy. At first he thought Derek had sent a text message revolving around Stiles' ass. But that was silly. Why would the wolf even think about his ass anyway?

The big question was, why on Earth did Derek need Stiles immediately at 6 o'clock in the morning? Furthermore, why was _he _even awake yet? Did he have some evil plans to ruin Stiles sleep? Or were all frowny werewolves awake at such a sinful times at the weekend? Nah, perhaps it was just Derek. He probably liked to get up early to intimidate a few wild rabbits or something…

The tired teen set his mobile back down on the night stand and rolled back into a comfortable position, pulling the covers further around his body. It was no use. No matter how sleepy he was, he would never be able to get back the sleep, because he couldn't get the image of Derek suddenly appearing and ripping his throat out for not obeying his orders.

That was all the motivation he needed. With lightning speed — or the speed of lightning that had just been woken up and hadn't get had a chance to get coffee yet — he got dressed, started up his Jeep and began heading towards Derek's spooky house in the middle of the forest.

**Sherlockcharade:  
**Derek was starting to get annoyed with Stiles and his exceptionally late timing, so he decided to send him another text.

[_"You don't get here right now, your throat, my teeth."_]

"Dammit where is he? This thing is thing is going off like a fire alarm!" He fiddled around with his mobile nervously. Yes, the baby was _still _crying! It was so loud that Derek was glad he was the only person who lived in the forest. He wouldn't be surprised if the babies wailing had woken anyone else up, beyond the edge of the forest however. It was so loud. Especially to sensitive, werewolf ears.

It had been a couple of minutes and his house was starting to stench like rotten eggs, "My God what is that? Please don't tell me that is you," he sighed as he sat next to the baby, "Uegh, hopefully it isn't so it doesn't have to be on my nice leather jacket."

Finally the Jeep turned up outside his house with Stiles inside. Derek unlocked his front door for Stiles so he didn't have to knock and make any more annoying noise. But then again, this was Stiles…

**British-Teacup:  
**Stiles was watching the road ahead of him with sore eyes, trying helplessly to fight off his sleepiness, when he received a sudden threat from a certain grumpy werewolf. No matter how many times Derek used the same threat on Stiles, it always managed to freak him out a little. Well, okay. Maybe it freaked him out a lot!

Eventually, after what felt like forever — forever being the equivalent of 10 minutes — Stiles pulled up outside Derek's previously burn down house. He tried to step out of his car with the delicacy of a sugar plumb fairy, but his foot got caught on something and he ended falling out and face-planting the ground beneath him. Despite what weird nature programs say, mud and crunchy Autumn leaves do not taste good!

Stiles half expected Derek to suddenly appear and pin him up against a nearby tree, but alas, he did not. The forest around the still creepy looking house was silent. Then suddenly the ground practically shook as a heart-wrenchingly painful sound came from the fixed up shack Derek called home.

He rushed to the front door and pushed at it experimentally, curiosity getting the best of him as usual. The wood began to move and creek under Stiles hands as the door swung open voluntary, beckoning him to enter. The sound continued non-stop like a broken record and luckily, the teenager didn't even need super hearing to find where it was coming from.

Stiles froze at the sight before him as he closed in on the source of the wailing. Derek was hovering over his ugly green sofa — did he know how ugly it was? — looking down at a bundle hidden inside his leather jacket. Derek perked up and stared at Stiles as he slowly began to enter the room.

**Sherlockcharade:  
**Derek stared at Stiles when he stepped thought the living room door, looking at the little fluffy child on his sofa, "Your late," Derek growled "I text'd you because its crying and I have no idea how to shut it up," He sighed when Stiles gave him a confused look, "I'll explain later, just make it stop…"

Derek was so tired. His eyes were bloodshot and he had such a frown on his face. If looks could kill the whole of Beacon Hills would be dead. He had been out in the forest all morning and he hadn't even slept yet. He hadn't slept properly in weeks. Could you blame the guy? He still has nightmares about the arson attack and his family dying 10 years ago.

Suddenly his ears perked up like a domestic dogs, as he smelt a human sent. No wait wet dog. Uh nope again, more like a snake. He was getting worried, "Stiles stay here for a minute," Derek said pushing him out the way to inspect. As soon as he stepped outside the smell had gone and not even the faintest heartbeat could be heard...


	2. Chapter 2

**British-Teacup:  
**Stiles pulled a lopsided, dopey smile as if it would make up for the fact he was late. He wasn't actually sure, however, if he was really smiling or if he was actually frowning in confusion as Derek's leather jacket continued to cry like a Banshee…

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but promptly snapped it shut when Derek said that he would explain later, because he was wearing his usual, scary, 'I-want-to-kill-everything-so-don't-test-me' face.

Suddenly, Derek rushed out of the room without warning and Stiles was left alone with whatever lay wrapped up on the sofa. Finally, when he regained the ability to move his legs, the teenager gingerly walked towards to bundle. As he looked down at the creature causing such a commotion, that silly smile appeared on his dorky face again.

"Hello," Stiles said to the small baby, popping out of Derek's leather jacket. As he bent over the child, it stopped crying out and looked up at him with curious blue eyes. They were the brightest blue Stiles had ever seen. Almost the colour Derek's had been when he was shot by a wolfs-bane bullet. Examining the child further, Stiles saw that it was in fact a little werewolf. It's ears were pointy like an elves and thick, black fur — the same colour as it's short hair — covered a large portion of it's tiny face.

Stiles carefully slid his arms under the soft leather of Derek's coat and pulled the child into his arms, supporting it's back with one arm and wrapping his other arm around it's side to keep it in place, "Am I holding you right?" he asked, as if the baby would answer, "I hope so. I've never held a baby before."

Stiles rocked the young wolf in his arms gently, "You're quite cute, aren't you? Where's Derek gotten to, eh? He's pretty strange you know," he cooed, happy that the baby had finally stopped crying, while he waited for Derek to return.

**Sherlockcharade:  
**Derek ran back into the room with widened eyes. Stiles _actually _did it! He shut the little fluffy ball of fuzz up! Derek had to admit, he was a little impressed, "Wow that was fast. Smells like it is attracted to you already," Derek's lips curved into a small smile for a split second, "It thinks your its mother."

The Alpha paused and decided to change the subject, "I smelt something odd outside. Anyway the reason why i have this little thing…" he knew he'd have to explain sooner or later. Best to get it over and done with now, "I was on a search for hunters this morning — just in case, you can never be to careful being an alpha — and I smelt an unfamiliar sent. At first I thought it was a hunter, but it wasn't. I was surprised to find it. Well I couldn't just leave an unprotected, naked baby on the floor could I?"

He smiled for another second, until he was back to his normal frowny alpha face.

**British-Teacup:  
**Stiles listened as Derek told him of his early morning adventures into the surrounding forest, whilst continuing to rock the small baby in his arms. He was proud of himself for managing to cheer the child up and stop it from crying. For now.

"Oh. You know, for a minute there I thought it was your baby," Stiles mused, receiving a rather disapproving stare from the adult werewolf for even suggesting such a thing, "Well, I don't exactly know what goes on in your private life, do I?" Stiles was, however, beginning to wonder if Derek actually had a private life. The only times he ever see's the older male is when they are in life threatening situations.

"Wait," he paused, thinking back on what Derek had said, "It think's I'm it's mother?" He looked back down at the tiny lump in his arms, who had started gurgling at him, and grinned. He didn't want to be a parent at the tender age of seventeen, let alone a mother — he's not a chick! — but it was nice to know that he had gained the approval of a baby, no older then 6 months.

When he looked back up at Derek, he thought he saw a look of admiration wash across his face. But, when he blinked, he was frowning again.

_Buzz. _Stiles' phone suddenly vibrated in his pocked. He jumped slightly and adjusted his position, supporting the young wolf with one arm. Reaching into his jeans, he pulled out his mobile and unlocked the screen, revealing a text message from his farther.

_Stiles, where are you? Come home as soon as possible!_

Sighing, Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket and lifted the baby up above his head, "I've got to go now," he cooed and turned back to Derek, "My Dad want me to go back home. I'll be back soon with some baby supplies, okay? Don't scare the child with you scowls while I'm gone."

**Sherlockcharade:  
**Derek glared at Stiles for suggesting the baby was his, but all was forgotten as he watched the teen coo the baby in his arms. Derek's expression went soft suddenly. He admired the way Stiles handled the werechild, as if it was his own. He had a way with people, that Derek envied. The social skills that he himself lacked. He was, however, also very annoying and never shut up, but that's another topic for another time…

Derek spent a few minutes watching the junior Stilinksi go all gooey with the baby until he looked up and said that he had to leave because his father wanted him. Derek's expression returned to it's fixed frown, hiding any emotion, "All right. Be careful Stiles — You know what I mean. Without a smart ass like you the pack would be useless."

As soon as Stiles left the baby stared at Derek, smiling and gurgling, "What? Seriously he's just a teenager. Anything could happen to him," the baby flashed another smile and starting giggling.

—- x —-

"So, Allison what's with you and Scott? You haven't spoken to each other in ages," Lydia proclaimed, whilst looking at a lovely new dress for school.

"Oh me and Scott? I'd rather not talk about that. I came here to help you find a new dress, didn't I? So lets get on with it," Allison replied in a rude tone of voice. She hadn't been her usual, cheery self recently.

"Alli, we're girls. We are supposed to talk about stuff like this! Besides you guys we're so cute together! What happened? I mean seriously Allison you was Snow White with him! Now your acting like the huntsman without him," Lydia replied, hoping her friend would talk, as she picked out a white dress that would go well with her brown jacket and shoes.

"Lydia I said I don't want to talk about it! I was never a Snow White. In fact I feel better with him gone. He was slowing me down making me useless!" Allison shouted stubbornly in the middle of the store.

Lydia looked at her, scared of this new development, "All right fine don't talk to me. I was gonna help you and Scott get back together as well!" She said back, disappointed that she wasn't being given a chance to play match-maker.

"Sorry Lydia," Allison picked up her phone, "I've got to go. My dad wants me home and I've got to sort stuff out for tomorrow," she said leaving Lydia standing in the middle of the store like a freaking idiot.

**British-Teacup:  
**During the entire journey home, Stiles couldn't help feeling like he had left something important behind. His arms felt too light, like they do when you misplace a shopping bag without realising it and then wonder why there isn't a heavy weight in your hands. Checking, he found that he still had his mobile and is keys. He was pretty sure he still had his brain too, although current events were causing it to turn into some sort of unrecognisable slush. So what exactly was missing?

As he stepped thought into his own comfortable home, all thoughts turned towards the text message he had received off his dad. Stiles hoped he didn't call him home just because he needed some random groceries. That would have been typical.

_"Hey Stiles. Took you time didn't you? I need you to go out and get some milk. We ran out."_

"Dad, I was out just a second ago. Couldn't you have asked me to get some then, rather than dragging my ass back home?"

An entire hypothetical scene played out in Stiles head, like he had a miniature movie production team up there, trying to document The Boring Life of Stiles Stilinski.

_"We need more lighting on the scene! And Stiles, put more passion into your speech. You sounded like a robot! Less of the C3P0 act!"_

Okay, now he was seriously loosing it. He didn't know what was worse, thinking there was a film crew in your head, or giving the imaginary director a Coach Finstock voice…

Shaking his head to clear away the absurd thoughts suddenly clouding his mind, Stiles began to make a move towards the dining room, in hope of finding his not-quite-so-imaginary-farther. Sure enough, the Sheriff was sat at the table, shuffling though a pile of paper that probably consisted of odd documents, random bits of paper and photographs.

"Hey," Stiles stared at the messed up heap on the table, before looking up to make eye contact with his Dad, "Is everything okay?"

"Just working a case," the sheriff didn't even bother to look up and acknowledged his son, he just continued flicking though different pieces of paper, "Have you been in the forest recently?"

Stiles felt a lump building up in his throat as he shook his head. He wasn't sure why, but for someone reason he felt the need to lie. Perhaps it was because he didn't know how to explain why he was in Beacon Hills Reserve less than fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't exactly say that he was visiting a werewolf called Derek Hale — the guy I once helped you arrest — because he found a small werewolf baby that he can't handle. That wouldn't be weird at all. Not that anyone would have believed him anyway.

"Good. Keep away from there! Tell Scott too. I know what you two are like," Stiles pulled an awkward grin as his best friend was mentioned.

"Is it to do with the case?" He questioned.

"Stiles," the sheriff breathed, "You know I cannot talk to you about that!"

"C'mon! You can trust me, I'm your son!" The senior Stilinski raised a questioning eyebrow at that statement. He would never admit it, but he really did trust his son. More than anyone else in the world. Sometimes he questioned his judgements however. Stiles was too hyperactive for his own good.

"There have been some attacks at the Reserve. Shredded bodies have been found dotted around the forest. No connections can be made yet and we don't have a single suspect. So until this is sorted, stay away from the place!" The sheriff briefly explained, making Stiles even more curious about the case than before. Sadly though, no matter how hard he pushed, his farther would not spill any more beans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sherlockcharade:  
**It was running. Running faster than the speed of light to get away from hunters. It seemed the hunter was being hunted!

Breathing heavily, it hissed at its attackers. The Argent family was after it on motorbikes, "Now would be a good time to shoot and slow it down, Allison," Chris called to his daughter. As soon as she got off her bike and fired her bow, she managed to hit the creature. It cried out in pain as an arrow pierced it's leg, physically hurting it.

The elder Argent got off his bike and was about to shoot the creature in the head, until it suddenly disappeared! Slowly, the monster lurked behind Allison and cut her at the back of the neck — paralysing her.

While Chris was attending to his daughter, the ___thing _ran off and was lucky to survive, "Allison was **_it_**the Kanima?"

"No it wasn't. It had scales, eyes and feet like a Kanima, but it had the ears and tail of a wolf," She replied in a pissed off tone.

The creature was starting to look human, until its face jerked and twitched and it was a monster once again. It ran off looking for safety, but stumbled upon an area occupied by two random people. Two drunk idiots in fact. Their scents filled the air and caused a hole to form in the animals stomach. Instinctively, it hid in the grass like a cat stalking its prey, until it finally jumped out and surprised the unsuspecting drunkards. After slashing there throats, and cutting them into small portions, the monster devoured them.

The Argent's finally found it, feasting on innocent drunks, and shot it with a crossbow. The thing blacked out and fainted, "We killed it! Finally," Allison said in relief, still paralysed.

Chris got into his car instantly, not wanting to leave his daughter there, in the middle of the forest, "You mean me" He sighed as they drove off leaving it there.

- x -

When the beast woke up again it was human. It cried at the sharp pain that was in it's back and thighs. Not knowing where it was, or why it was in so much pain, it pulled itself through the forest until it came upon a house. The hale house. It lay there sniffling, unable to move, until Derek came out and looked around. The human hid behind a tree until he went back inside and soon blacked out again.

The next morning they were gone.

**British-Teacup:  
**Stiles wandered into a local shopping mall, trying to locate a shop selling baby supplies. After all, he had told Derek that he would return with stuff for the small werewolf. Guild swelled up in his gut as he remembered promising his farther that he would not to enter Beacon Hills Reserve again until recent attacks had stopped. He had to. He couldn't just leave Derek to look after the werebaby. He didn't know why, he just couldn't.

Finally, after wandering past hundreds of female clothes shops – seriously, do women need so many clothing stores? - he stumbled across a store dedicated to babies. He was about to enter, when suddenly he saw Lydia approaching him. Or rather, she was about to walk right by him; which would have been good, seeing as he was about to enter a baby shop. Without thinking however, he began trying to attract her attention, "Hey Lydia!"

**Sherlockcharade:**  
Lydia stopped dead in her tracks staring at Stiles as if he was some mystical creature that she had never seen or heard of before, "Hi Stiles!" She finally said, "What you doing near a baby shop?"

"I just came to pick up some new clothes for school tomorrow," She said moving her hair out he face, "Well anyway, I'm gonna go now. See ya Stiles!" Lydia smiled and started hopping off in her heels like the beauty she is.

- x -

Derek was content that the baby was sleeping. He wouldn't have to deal with cheering it up because Stiles was gone. As soon as he left the child started sobbing. Luckily it had started rubbing it's eyes, proving that it was tired. Derek pulled the baby closer to his chest, scared of holding it to tight as if it was a valuable possession, and rocked it softly. His face once again softened at the sight of the sleeping child in his arms.

A little while later, the baby starting moving around and eventually woke up. It looked Derek in the eyes, causing the Alpha wolf to worry, "What's wrong? Don't start crying again please."

It just stared until it said something, it's first word from Derek's point of view, "Papa."

Derek just stared at the baby and sighed, "No I'm not... Neither is Stiles."

**British-Teacup:  
**Stiles grinned like a fool when Lydia stopped and actually acknowledged his existence. Although she didn't stay for long, Stiles treasured any moment he was lucky enough to spend with Lydia Martin! That said, she must of thought he was so weird for standing outside a baby store! He never even got an opportunity to explain himself — probably because he was gawking.

When her cute little ass was out of sight, Stiles returned his attention to the baby store. Butterflies swarmed into his stomach, as he stepped though the automatic doors. He blinked into the blinding light of the fluorescent lights hanging from the celling and looked around. The shop was huge! It was like a supermarket that only sold baby stuff! Isles stocking various different items sat side-by-side, waiting for customers to walk down them and grab things from their shelves. While young mothers walked around in groups, chatting to one and other about their new born children.

As soon as Stiles set foot in the store he received a few disgusted looks from both staff and other customers, who probably thought he was some creeper or that he had knocked up his teenage girlfriend. People always jump to the worst conclusions don't they?

Ignoring the dirty looks, Stiles picked up a basket and quickly set of down the nearest isle. It was then that he realised he knew nothing about babies! After a few minutes of fretting, he started grabbing everything he thought the baby might need. (___Are baby werewolves different to ordinary babies?_) Very soon his basket was full of feeding items such as, bottles, spoons, milk and sloppy food, (___Is it old enough for solids yet? _he asked himself), as well as things like nappies. Stiles also picked up a Bouncer that was on offer and instantly caught his eye. The oversized, cradling seat was made of a soft, white material — designed to provide comfort — and 3 small grey wolves hung from the removable toy bar. It was both cute and perfect for a baby werewolf!

By the time he reached the clothing isle, Stiles realised that he had no idea what gender the baby was! It was hard to tell, what with it being in werewolf form and all. That being the case, he just grabbed two overalls — a white one and a grey one — that looked about the right size and sprinted towards the checkouts.

- x -

Sties felt relieved to finally leave the baby store. He felt like he was going to suffocate under everyone gaze. Even the cashier gave him a quizzical look, as he piled everything onto the conveyor belt. Luckily she had scanned everything in silence and the proceeded to take all of Stiles savings – _B____abies____ are expensive, huh?_

Eventually, he pulled up outside the Hale house once again and unloaded three, heavy bags of baby supplies from the boot. Stiles didn't even stop to knock on the door, he simple barged in, happy to find that the door was still unlocked.

"Seriously Derek, lock the door!" Stiles called, walking into the living room and dropping the bags on the floor, "Phew, that stuffs heavy. But really. Be careful. Apparently there have been some attacks in the forest recently. Unless they were you, then it's all cool. Minus the fact that I would be in a serial killers house right now. Wait. You didn't lie to me did you? Did you murder this kids family and then kidnap it?"

Derek gave Stiles a death glare as he babbled on and slowly moved towards him, inch by inch. By the time the teenager had stopped talking, the Alpha had him backed up against the door frame. Stiles shuddered, he really didn't want to die today, "Calm down dude, I was kidding! Now, do you want to see what I bought the kid or not? Oh and by the way, your paying next time!"

**Sherlockcharade:  
**Derek knew Stiles was messing around with him. He was used to the teenagers sense of humour by now, but that didn't mean he wasn't aloud to be _slightly_ offended. He wanted to shut the boy up by using some sort of threat, but a sparkle appeared in his eye as he mentioned the werebaby, that caused his words to become trapped in his throat. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't think! He was completely paralysedly by Stiles. Why on earth did the junior Stilinski have this strange ability to make him feel dizzy?

Slowly, without taking his eyes away from Stiles, Derek took a step backwards, giving the younger male room to slid around him and grab the shopping bags from the floor. Within no time, the adult wolf had been introduced to a platoon a baby supplies. Why had he gone to such an extent for a random youngster he barely knew?

"You know, we're going to have to find this child's parents," Derek murmured, while Stiles was attempting to put a nappy on the baby – he was not doing great job – and proceed to dress it in a white overall. When the child was taken out of Derek's jacket, they finally discovered what gender it was, (it had been difficult to tell, what with the baby being in wolf-form and all). Once the kid was wearing clothes, Stiles placed it in the bouncer he bought and turned to face Derek. The alpha never continued to speak, he just stared at the babies tiny hands as they reached for one of the plushie wolves hanging from the toy bar attached to it's padded seat.

Although Derek would never admit it out loud, he feared he had grown quite attached to the child during the few hours he had spent with it. He had taken it in temporarily, because it felt like his duty as an Alpha to protect other young wolves. But also because he knew what it felt like to be alone. Even though he had his very own pack now, there was still a hole in his chest where his family used to be. No matter how hard he tried to regard his new pack as family, there was still something missing...

* * *

**A/N: **_Both __Sherlockcharade and myself, would like to thank you all for the positive feedback! You guys are awesome. Also, thanks for understanding that this is in fact a __roleplay__ and has it's imperfections!_

_See ya next chapter! Or set of replies? *Shrugs*_

_P.S. Who's noticed that each chapter consists of five 'replies'? _


End file.
